


¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [16]
Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, First Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Los pensamientos de Kobayashi al respecto de Hanasaki han ido cambiando con el tiempo. ¿Qué es esa sensación que le oprime el pecho cada vez que piensa en él?
Relationships: Hanasaki Kensuke/Kobayashi Yoshio
Series: Saving works from W… [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106





	1. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

Sin duda había algo malo conmigo. 

Nunca me interesó hacer amigos o ese tipo de cosas. Ser agradable o evitar que alguien me odie sólo eran cosas innecesarias para mí. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a preocuparme por ese idiota?

«Ya no puedo matarte». Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi mente.¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Gracias a él fue que me había unido a la Agencia de Detectives, ¿pero qué sentido tenía si el ya ni siquiera forma parte?

El día que jugamos en su piscina. El día que hizo que celebrarán una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí. Todas esas cosas no eran más que tonterías sin sentido, aún así, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ellas?

—Si no planeabas cumplir tu promesa, no me hubieras dado esperanzas en un inicio —murmuré apretando mis puños.

Más de una vez había querido irme y dejar todo atrás como había hecho siempre. ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía tan atado a la Agencia?

Una pequeña parte de mí sabía la respuesta.

Si me quedaba, existía la posibilidad que él volviera. Hanasaki. ¿Había sido tan grave lo que había hecho? No lo entendía. 

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. ¿Por qué él seguía escapando? ¿Qué sentido tenía? Él se seguía sintiendo responsable por lo sucedido, aunque había sido su culpa, ¿no era suficiente con haber intentar enmendarlo? 

Suspiré. Cada vez eran más los momentos en los que pensaba en él.

Tratando de alejar los pensamientos de cabeza, me lancé de espaldas del edificio en el que estaba.

El viento en mi espalda mientras caía era igual que siempre, pero en cuanto había hecho contacto con el suelo, sentí una punzada en mi corazón. 

No había sido dolor físico. No tenía moretones ni rasguños en el cuerpo. Pero el dolor ahí estaba como un cuchillo clavado en mi pecho.

—¿Qué es... este sentimiento?

El rostro sonriente de Hanasaki. El rostro en desesperación de Hanasaki. El sonido de su risa. El sonido de su llanto.

El dolor en mi pecho no hacía más que aumentar. Tal vez... ¿estaba muriendo?


	2. Pesadillas

Hanasaki estaba corriendo.

Me sentí algo intrigado cuando lo vi entrar a un edificio el cual nunca había visto antes.

Entré por la puerta principal para ver qué había dentro. Nada. El edificio estaba completamente deshabitado. Pude ver como Hanasaki subía por las escaleras a paso raudo. Parecía que me había visto y me incitaba a que lo siguiera.

No perdí más tiempo y me apuré en ir tras él. Cuando llegué al final de las escaleras pude ver una puerta bloqueándome el paso. No me detuve a ver si estaba abierta, la destruí sin más usando el campo que me rodeaba.

El gélido viento nocturno golpeó mi rostro cuando lo hice. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, opacando las estrellas que brillaban esperanzadas a su alrededor. No había nubes, por lo que se podía admirar la belleza del cielo nocturno si problemas.

Me quedé ahí por unos minutos. Viendo el inútil esfuerzo de las estrellas por resaltar tanto como la luna. Las personas que eran miserables se veían iguales cuando trataban de hacer más de lo que podían.

El sonido de unos pasos me hicieron girarme.

Ahí estábamos. Los dos. Parados uno frente al otro con un par de metros separándonos. Hanasaki sostenía un arma en sus manos y me apuntaba. Se veía asustado. Por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez sí podría morir.

Caminé inexpresivo y sin un motivo hacia él, hasta que el revólver quedó presionado contra mi frente.

—Dispara —dije en voz alta.

Los ojos de Hanasaki estaban bañados en lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras una triste sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de su labios. Negó con la cabeza a la vez que acercaba el revólver hacia su sien derecha. Abrí lo ojos confundido, pero antes de que pudiera intentar hacer algo, disparó el arma.

La escena había pasado muy rápida ante mis ojos. Él había dicho algo antes de jalar el gatillo. Algo que no había alcanzado a escuchar. Estaba seguro que lo había hecho. Sus labios moviéndose mientras temblaban un poco. La deslumbrante luna. El aturdidor sonido. Las gotas de sangre cayendo con pesadez al suelo en forma de lágrimas.

—Hanasa... —intenté gritar, pero mi voz dejó de salir. No me podía mover. La oscuridad estaba comenzando a devorarme. Un intenso dolor en el pecho no me dejaba respirar.

En ese momento desperté.

Mi respiración estaba bastante agitada y sentía mi sudor frío recorriendo mi frente. Había sido una pesadilla.

Miré extrañado a mi alrededor. No acostumbraba a soñar nada desde hace años, pero aun así había tenido una pesadilla.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser idiota? Quería salir. Ver su rostro.

El dolor en mi pecho iba en aumento al recordar la pesadilla.

Sentí algo frío recorrer mi mejilla izquierda. Una lágrima. Miré confundido los restos del líquido cristalino que habían quedado en mis dedos.

Miré hacia fuera esperando ver la luna, pero el cielo estaba completamente nublado. Parecía que fuera a llover.

Decidí quedarme en silencio hasta que el dolor de mi pecho se detuviera. ¿Qué no se suponía que no podía sentir dolor?


	3. Extraño

—¿No dijiste que me matarías?

Una voz conocida me hizo voltear. A mis espaldas estaba Kobayashi, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los puños. Parecía estar muy molesto, pero no me sorprendía. A pesar de que le había prometido matarlo, yo lo había traicionado. Había roto mi promesa. Era obvio que debía estar molesto conmigo.

Sin decir nada, baje la mirada y corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron para alejarme de él. No le iba a dar tiempo de seguirme. No quería enfrentarlo, era totalmente incapaz de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de sus labios sería una puñalada directa en mi corazón. Ya le había fallado, ¿por qué seguía siendo tan insistente?

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en un callejón sin salida. Había corrido en una dirección a la que nunca antes había ido. El lugar no se me hacía nada familiar. Salí del callejón viendo los lugares que había para intentar ubicarme. 

La zona estaba sorprendentemente vacía, pero unos pasos no muy lejos de donde estaba me hicieron darme cuenta que no estaba solo. Entre a un edificio bastante viejo y subí por las escaleras que había. Parecía un edificio de departamentos, pero no había nadie en el interior. Todo el edificio estaba tan vacío como la zona.

Los pasos se escucharon más próximos. 

Me acerqué a una de las puertas y, al comprobar que estaba abierta, entré y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Los pasos se habían detenido.

—Hanasa...ki

Al ver con más detenimiento la habitación, pude ver que había alguien acostado en la cama. Pasé saliva y me acerqué a ver quién era.

La persona estaba cubierta con una gruesa sabana la cual tiré para poder verla.

Él estaba ahí. Acostado sobre la cama, desnudo y mirándome suplicante a los ojos.

—Hana...saki... —su respiración era irregular. Kobayashi se veía por alguna razón demasiado agitado.

No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo, el día que fue a mi casa había terminado acostándose en mi cama sin nada puesto, pero no había sido importante ya que ambos somos chicos. Este escenario era totalmente distinto a ese.

Estuve apunto de alejarme y correr de nuevo, pero algo me detuvo. Él estaba sujetándome de la muñeca para evitar mi huída.

Algo estaba mal. Muy mal. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera tocándome sin que el campo de energía que lo rodeaba me repeliera? No tenía sentido, ¿desde cuándo la barrera había dejado de tener efecto? ¿Por eso era que me estaba siguiendo? No. Aunque fuera ese él motivo, no explicaba por qué Kobayashi estaba así. Desnudo y sonrojando, con una mirada llena de placer y ansia de lujuria. 

—¿Kobaya...? —antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, él acercó mi mano a sus labios y comenzó a lamer mis dedos con lentitud. 

Intenté alejar mi mano, pero el no me lo permitió. Siguió lamiendo mis dedos y palma mientras me miraba a los ojos sonrojado. 

Cuando reaccione, estaba acotado en la cama con Kobayashi sobre mí, viéndome. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Kobayashi comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia mí con lentitud. Estaba prácticamente rozando mis labios cuando un sonido me hizo abrir los ojos.

—Onii-san, ¿podría pasarnos el balón? —tres niños de unos diez u once años se acercaron. 

Les pasé el balón con mi típica sonrisa, había estado a pocos centímetros de golpearme. ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormido? Me estiré un poco antes de caminar hacia mi casa. Estaba entumido por haber dormido en una banca, pero fuera de eso, no podía comprender el tipo de sueño que había tenido.

Lo mejor era que siguiera evitando a Kobayashi. El sueño había sido bastante realista, aunque no me explicaba el motivo.


	4. Encuentro Casual

Caminaba por el parque esperando encontrarme con Hanasaki. Ya había ido a su casa y pasado por su escuela, pero seguía sin encontrar pista de él. Parecía que me estaba evitando.

—Tsk, que molesto —murmuré.

Después de unas horas de estar viendo como niños jugaban y corrían a la luz de los últimos rayos del sol, pensé en irme y buscar otro día, pero apenas lo hacía Hanasaki pasó frente a mí con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo; pensando.

—Hanasaki —le llamé.

Éste levantó el rostro algo confundido y observó a su alrededor para ver quién le llamaba. Apenas reparó en mi presencia, salió corriendo del lugar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Acaso siempre sería lo mismo?

Comencé a correr detrás de él mientras gritaba su nombre. Esta vez no lo perdería de vista, sin importar qué.

No me sorprendí al ver su gran resistencia, enserio, Hanasaki podría ganar un maratón si seguía así. Logré acortar el camino varias veces hasta que al final pude acorralarlo, haciéndolo entrar a un callejón sin salida, y sin nada con lo que pudiera crear una.

—Hanasaki —comencé a hablar, pero él no me lo permitió.

—Kobayashi —por alguna razón, evitaba verme a los ojos—. Te lo dije, ¿no es cierto? Ya no puedo matarte... no puedo cumplir mi promesa... ¿Cuántas veces más me harás repetirlo? 

Hanasaki hablaba mientras miraba el suelo, su cabello no permitía ver su expresión, pero estaba seguro de saber cuál era. La expresión seguro era esa llena de dolor y vergüenza. Esa expresión que me hacía sentir un extraño nudo en el estomago y garganta, y me hacía querer decirle cosas que ni yo mismo entendía.

—Mírame a los ojos —murmuré.

Tenía que enfrentarlo. Si lo dejaba escapar quién sabe cuándo lo volvería a encontrar.

El sueño que había tenido. Un mal presagio. Si no hablaba con Hanasaki podía pasar lo mismo que había ocurrido en mi sueño, y no quería que eso pasara.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba seguro de morir. Si moría o no lo hacía, ese tema había bajado en importancia para mí. No era una prioridad, ya no. Lo primero que debía de hacer era asegurarme de que ese idiota no cometiera ninguna estupidez como la de mi sueño. 

—Hanasaki —volví a decir. "No me importa si no me matas, quiero ayudarte", eso era lo que debía decir. Eso era lo que tenía que decir—. No me...

Levantó el rostro antes de que pudiera continuar hablando. La expresión en su rostro, de verdad no esperaba nada parecido. No había pizca de la tristeza que esperaba encontrar, era... distinto.

Me sorprendió más que el sentir sus manos en mi pecho mientras me lanzaba a un lado para poder irse. El campo no se había activado, pero eso me tenía de menos... cuando Hanasaki levantó su rostro...

Él estaba... ¿sonrojado?


	5. Pensamientos inapropiados

_«¿Qué demonios me pasa?»_ pensé mientras seguía corriendo, huir en lugar de enfrentarlo, _«¿qué clase de persona era?»_ Incluso, en ese momento, pude tocarlo sin que su campo me repelara, _«¿qué me hubiera pasado si su campo sí se hubiera formado?»._

Seguí corriendo hasta que la falta de aliento me hizo detenerme en la sombre de un árbol. Prácticamente había recorrido toda la ciudad corriendo, aunque por suerte, no parecía que Kobayashi estuviera cerca.

—¿Hanayan, estás bien? luces como un muerto.

Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar la voz conocida. 

Hide sonreía con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba. Estaba solo, como el día que lo conocí.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? Vaya Hanayan, no imaginé que estuvieras pensando en cosas indecorosas —Hide hablaba con un tono burlón al tiempo que señalaba a mi entrepierna—. ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que te puso así?

Sentí mi rostro arder y apenas atiné a cubrirme mientras escuchaba como el pelirrojo no dejaba de reír.

No me sorprendía que estuviera así. El sueño que había tenido hace poco, ¿cómo se suponía que estuviera cuando la situación había sido tan similar? Había sido mucho para mí, un adolescente con hormonas alborotados. Como si mi situación con Kobayashi no fuera ya difícil, ahora se había complicado aún más.

—No es de tu importancia —respondí abochornado.

—¿No lo es? Pero te equivocas, Hanayan, a mí me interesa mucho la vida sexual de mis amigos —se sentó frente a mí mientras seguía hablando—. Así que dime, ¿la chica es linda?

—¿Chica? 

El pelirrojo me dio una sonrisa algo cínica a la vez que se acercaba a mi rostro.

—Sí, o no será... ¿un chico?

Hide había cambiado su tono de voz en lo último. Había hablado más lento, como si saboreara la palabra, incluso se había formado un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras lo decía.

Sentí mi cara arder aún más en cuanto lo dijo. Hide disfrutaba mucho burlarse de mí, y con mi expresión, ya le había dicho todo lo que quería escuchar.

—¡Vaya! Nunca imaginé que tuvieras esos gustos —exclamó separándose—. ¿Y quién es? Dime, ¿lo conozco?

—¡No! —que hablara tan fuerte me hacía querer morir de la pena. Estando en esa bochornosa situación, no sería bueno si me convertía en el centro de atención.

—Hum, ¿no será qué... —Hide me sonrió estirando su mano hacia mi rostro—. ¿Soy yo?

Su mano fría hizo contacto con mi mejilla.

—¡No! Esto no es... —pude ver la sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras trataba de explicarme—. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Bueno, recién terminábamos un trabajo cuando te vi corriendo —me comenzó a contar—. Le dije a los chicos que se adelantaran y te seguí hasta llegar aquí, entonces vi tu _"problemilla_ ". Pero ahora que lo pienso, estando en _esa situación_ , no te será fácil volver a tu casa, ¿cierto, Hanayan?

Bajé la mirada hacia mi entrepierna. En verdad que daba lástima. Lo único bueno era que había perdido a Kobayashi.

La imagen de su rostro sonrojado y respiración agitada se hizo presente en mi mente. ¡Eso no estaba bien! Si seguía pensando en eso, la situación se complicaría más.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría que te ayude con _eso_? —murmuró en mi oído.

El cabello de mi nuca se erizó en cuanto lo dijo, ¿a qué se refería con ayudar?


	6. A(tra)cción Equivocada

Hide me arrastró hasta unos baños públicos que se encontraban cercas, mientras lo hacía, con trabajo logre cubrir mi entrepierna al tiempo que intentaba no quedarme muy atrás; caminar en ese estado no era fácil. 

No había ninguna persona dentro de los baños, pero aún así, Hide me siguió arrastrando hasta estar dentro de uno de los cubículos. 

Era demasiado estrecho estando los dos ahí.

—¿Qué vas a....? —comencé a preguntar.

Hide cerró el pestillo y me miró con una sonrisa todo menos inocente.

—Me ofrecí a ayudarte, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa y, antes de que pudiera preguntar, bajó mis pantalones, junto con mi ropa interior, repentinamente—. Vaya, Hanayan, ya estás bastante húmedo —comentó divertido.

Sentí mi rostro arder aún más al estar así de expuesto, y apenas atiné a cubrirme con mis manos mientras esquivaba la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo.

¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? Me disponía a hacer algo para salir del cubículo, pero el actuó antes de que me fuera posible.

Hide le dio una lamida a mi miembro erecto, haciendo que jadeara algo sorprendido.

Quise retroceder, pero mi espalda ya estaba tocando la pared.

—Hide-chan...

—Tranquilo, sé lo que hago, Ha-na-yan—me dijo, a la vez que introducía mi miembro entero en su boca.

—Ha.. —jadeé. 

Nunca antes había sentido una sensación como esa.

Hide recorría con su lengua la extensión de mi miembro antes de volver a engullirlo. Sus movimientos pasaban de ser lentos a rápidos, logrando sacar varios gemidos de mi parte.

Puse mis manos sobre las hebras de su cabello y tiré un poco de ellas. No entendía por qué no lo estaba deteniendo. Voltee a mirarlo bastante agitado, y por alguna razón, pude ver a Kobayashi en el lugar de Hide. Fue un breve momento, pero en verdad creí que era Kobayashi el que me estaba haciendo "eso" y no Hide. Aunque su parecido era más que nulo.

—Hi... —traté de advertirle. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mi mandíbula, y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, terminé por correrme en la boca de Hide.

_Glup_

_—Hum..._ Fue bastante rápido, ¿no? 

—¡No deberías tragar eso! —le reñí. Sentí mi cara ponerse aún más roja, aunque eso me parecía ya imposible.

—Sólo lo hice porque es tuyo, Hanayan —respondió mientras sonreía travieso.

Subí mi ropa interior y pantalones con el entrecejo fruncido, tenía suerte de que mi ropa no se hubiera ensuciado.

— _Tú..._

La expresión en el rostro de Hide se puso seria antes de que pudiera continuar hablando.

—¿Te gustaría llegar hasta el final? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—¡¿Eh?!

Su repentina pregunta me hizo querer retroceder. Hide se acercó a mi rostro con esa expresión seria tan poco peculiar de él.

—Bromeaba, Ha-na-yan —con tono burlón, se apartó de mí haciendo gestos exagerados y riendo.

Volví a fruncir el ceño y apreté mis puños con irritación.

—Bueno, creo que saldré primero —dijo abriendo el pestillo y dirigiéndome una última mirada.

No respondí nada, por lo que el sólo salió tarareando con alegría.

Esperé un rato antes de encaminarme hacia la salida, aún estaba algo agitado, no, más bien nervioso. Tenía un mal presentimiento aunque no podía hallar la causa. Nadie había entrado al baño mientras Hide me hacía _eso,_ por lo que nadie nos había descubierto.

¿Por qué Hide había hecho eso? No le hallaba explicación, aunque era así con la mayoría de las cosas que él hacía. 

Suspiré.

Antes de abrir la puerta vi mi reflejo en uno de los espejos repartidos en la pared. Regresé sobre mis pasos y abrí la llave del grifo para lavarme la cara. Tal vez sólo estaba teniendo otro sueño extraño.

Llené mis manos con agua y la restregué en mi rostro. Volví a mirarme en el espejo esperando que el agua en mis ojos se quitara. 

En la superficie del espejo se reflejaba una persona agazapada; estaba cerca de la puerta, al lado del último de los cubículos.

Me giré asustado para ver de quién se trataba.

Kobayashi estaba sentado en el suelo; abrazaba sus piernas a la vez que me miraba.


	7. Otro tipo de dolor

Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Hanasaki lo único que hice fue levantarme y salir del lugar en silencio.

Pude escuchar su voz, pero aún así no me detuve o me giré. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso. Entrar y sentarme a esperar que viera que estaba ahí, ¿qué me incitó a hacerlo? La expresión vanidosa del chico pelirrojo cuando me miró sentado en el suelo... tsk, esa expresión en verdad me molestó.

Hanasaki estaba detrás de mí, pero el chico pelirrojo no estaba muy lejos; su mirada la podía sentir fija en mí.

Eché a correr mientras cerraba los ojos. Me sentía realmente estúpido en esos momentos.

El rostro sonrojado de Hanasaki se hizo un espacio en mi mente de repente. No. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí corriendo. Los sonoros gemidos de él resonaron en mis oídos como si otra vez estuviera en el frío piso de ese baño.

Apreté mis manos con fuerza contra mis orejas, como si eso pudiera hacer que dejara de escuchar esos sonidos. 

La simple acción ocasionó que tropezara con mis propios pies y cayera de cara hacia el piso.

—Auch —exclamé. La frente y nariz me dolían, pero el golpe no había sido realmente fuerte. Aunque por el ardor que sentía, estaba seguro de que mi piel se había enrojecido aunque sea un poco—. Tsk...

———

Apenas entré, la voz de Inoue llamó mi atención.

—Kaijin Nijuu Mensou —masculló entre dientes Inoue. Apretaba los dientes y sus nudillos de la mano izquierda mientras veía el monitor del ordenador.

—¿Eh? —a pesar de mi gran desinterés, ocupaba distraer mi mente un rato.

Inoue me miró un instante y luego regresó su mirada a la pantalla:

—Los oficiales reportan que Nijuu Mensou no ha hecho de las suyas desde bastante tiempo, no hay duda de que planea algo.

El búho de Noro se acercó a mí y, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, la voz de la hikikomori me fue audible.

—Creemos que, con la desaparición de Akechi, Nijuu Mensou aprovechará en hacernos algo —el búho extendió sus halas y sobrevoló el lugar donde estaba, luego volvió a detenerse en el respaldo de un sillón y Noro volvió a hablar—. Koba-chin, te vez compungido, ¿pasó algo mientras estuviste fuera?

Agaché la mirada y me dirigí al sofá largo para tomar asiento.

—Hanasaki.... —comencé a hablar, pero opté por guardar silencio.

Inoue me miró un segundo cuando mencioné el nombre de su antiguo compañero. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero la imagen del ordenador se cambió sin previo aviso.

—Jajajaja —una risa inconfundible llegó hasta mis oídos.

El cabello plateado y la maquiavélica sonrisa fueron los primeros rasgos a los que llevé mi atención. Inoue y el búho de Noro se acercaron de inmediato al ordenador, por mi parte, sólo moví mi cabeza para intentar ver algo desde donde estaba.

—Separarlos y hacerlos romper —rió—. El tablero está preparado para iniciar con el final de la partida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Inoue frunciendo más entrecejo, si eso era posible—. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?

Nijuu Mensou rió en voz baja y luego volvió a hablar:

—Creo que lo acabo de decir... en serio que son inútiles sin su querido sensei —sentenció con tono de burla.

—¿Dónde está Ake-chin? —ahora fue la voz de Noro la que se escuchó.

El de cabello plateado fingió un suspiro para demostrar lo aburrido que era tratar con niñatos, era notorio que eso era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

—Bueno... como saben, esto es un juego —por alguna razón, presté más atención a lo que decía—. Si rompo y me deshago de los juguetes de Akechi, ¿cómo creen que se ponga él?

Sus ojos se dirigieron, antes de que la pantalla volviera a mostrar la imagen de antes de que él apareciera, hacia mí por una fracción de segundo. Inoue y Noro también parecieron notarlo, pero cuando se giraron a verme yo sólo aparte la mirada y chasqueé la lengua.

¿Debería advertirle a Hanasaki? No. Tal vez eso era lo que quería Nijuu Mensou. Me levanté y fui hacia la nevera, tratando de aparentar que el tema me era ajeno.

No pude evitar preguntarme qué cosas me había dicho Hanasaki cuando salí del baño y eché a correr. ¿Qué había sido?


	8. Punto de quiebre

No pude evitar reír un poco al ver las imágenes que mis pantallas me mostraban. Hanasaki, en esos momentos, se dirigía al parque, era fácil saber qué cosas pasaban por su mente.

Romper a los juguetes de Akechi, ¿podía haber algo mejor para darle a él las emociones que quiero? Su cara de arrepentimiento. Sin duda lograré que haga una expresión que nunca ha hecho antes si rompo a esos niños.

Ah, el asunto no podía ser más maravilloso y fácil. Las mentes jóvenes eran tan fáciles de romper, y en particular la de Hanasaki. Eso lo descubrí la última vez que jugué con él. Aunque aún me arrepiento de no haber usado mi gift con él esa vez, aunque las cosas no serían tan interesantes como lo eran ahora.

Sin demorarme mucho, me dirigí al lugar donde sabía que encontraría al moreno, debía estar ahí antes de que él llegara, aunque eso era fácil de hacer.

Por la hora que era, no había muchas personas en el sencillo parque. Los rayos del sol iban desapareciendo lentamente mientras cubrían el lugar con los cálidos tonos anranjados. Ya se podían ver las primeras estrellas en el cielo cuando él llegó.

Tenía la respiración agitada mientras se sentaba en la banca que estaba casi frente a mí. En verdad, todo era tan fácil. 

Mi primer impulso fue acercarme y preguntarle que a quién esperaba, pero ese no era mi estilo. No. Tenía que hacer algo mejor que eso.

—Kimi dake no... —comencé a cantar mientras me acercaba a Hanasaki desde las sombras—... boku de iru kara... —la dulce melodía se envolvió en el aire mientras me acercaba a él, quien aún no se inmutaba—... serifu no you ni kikoeru kamo dakedo...

Hanasaki se congeló apenas escuchó mi voz en su oído.

—Makkura na michi wo gamushara ni hashitteta... —recargué mis brazos en sus hombros y acerqué mi cabeza por el lado derecho mientras sonreía—. Te encontré.

No me sorprendió que se girara bruscamente mientras me hacía a un lado. Su ceño fruncido y puños apretados demostraban cuanto me odiaba.

Estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero antes de que saliera sonido alguno de su garganta, extraje la foto de debajo de mi manga.

—Así que viniste por él, ¿me equivoco?

La foto mostraba el rostro de aquel chico con un gift que superaba al mío. 

—Vaya Hanasaki, es bastante cruel de tu parte hacer algo así, ¿no crees? Haciendo esas cosas, ¿te gusta herir los sentimientos de los demás? Aunque no te sientas mal, creo que entiendo el sentimiento —mientras hablaba, Hanasaki apretaba con ira sus dientes—. A final de cuentas, eres como yo.

—Yo no soy...

Antes de que terminara la frase, acerqué mi rostro al de él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. 

—Es cierto, no eres como yo, eres mucho peor. ¿Lo sabías? El rostro que él tenía cuando huyó... sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Silencio. Después de la última vez, convencer a Hanasaki era mucho más fácil.

—Tú eres el verdadero demonio, Hanasaki. Tú... hasta el momento, sólo has traicionado y herido a todos los que te rodean, ¿me equivoco?

Cuando el rostro de Hanasaki dejó de tensarse, sonreí. 

Pan comido.

Ahora, la parte realmente interesante estaba por iniciar. Me pregunto, ¿qué sentimientos habrá esta vez?


	9. Tomando decisiones

_«Dime, Hanasaki, ¿no te gustaría dejar de lastimar a los demás?»._ Las palabras de Nijuu Mensou mientras me daba el arma seguían en mi mente.

Lo único que había hecho hasta el momento era causarle problemas a los demás, eso era cierto. A Akechi, a Inoue, a Kobayashi, sólo les había causado muchos problemas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas.

¿Por qué había dejado que Hide hiciera eso sin oponer resistencia? Me había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a Kobayashi al rostro porque, ¿qué le debía de decir?

Nijuu Mensou había dicho que estaba llorando, eso significa que él... aunque no es como si tuviera alguna importancia ya que lo arruiné.

 _«Si desaparecieras... ¿no crees que el sufrimiento de muchos desaparecería?»._ Sí, lo creo. Aunque en ese momento no dije ninguna palabra, sabía que Nijuu Mensou tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras.

Aferré el arma que estaba en aún en mis manos mientras seguía caminando.

Desaparecer sin aviso alguno. Sólo esfumarme de la vida de todos sin decir tan siquiera un adiós. Eso no estaba bien, ¿o sí? Dejaría de ser un estorbo. No volvería a hacer sufrir a nadie. ¿Las cosas estarían mejor así?

Mi celular vibró, pero no me molesté en revisar quién era. Ya había anochecido, así que era obvio que mi padre estaba preocupado por saber dónde estaba. 

La luna no se veía debido a las nubes que la cubrían, parecía que fuera a llover en cualquier momento. «Será lo mejor para todos». Caminé con la cabeza gacha hacia el único lugar donde podría hacer algo así.

—Hana...

Escuche una voz a mis espaldas, pero no intenté girarme para ver de quién se trataba, la persona tampoco insistió en que lo hiciera.

Caminé a lo largo de la calle oscura sin decir palabras. Sabía que estaba haciendo justo lo que Nijuu Mensou quería, pero él, por estúpido que pareciera, tenía razón con lo que había dicho. Con todo lo que había dicho. Era mejor si sólo desaparecía de una vez y dejaba de arruinar las cosas y lastimar a las personas.


	10. El sueño

—Yaho~

El pelirrojo estaba junto enfrente de mí con una sonrisa socarrona. No disimulé el fastidio que me provocaba verlo, aunque el no le dio importancia a mi expresión. 

—Kobayan, ¿has visto últimamente a Hanayan? —me preguntó.

No reparé a verle y comencé a alejarme de donde él estaba. Inoue me había pedido que buscara y vigilara a Hanasaki por si Nijuu Mensou intentaba hacer algo con él de nuevo, aunque aún seguía sin dar con él, no sabría decir si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Había ido a su casa, por la hora imaginaba que lo encontraría ahí, pero me equivocaba. Inoue me había dicho que le había llamado, pero que no había recibido respuesta, y como no cargaba su placa, no había forma de rastrearlo. Era como si Hanasaki hubiera desaparecido, cosa que no me inspiraba confianza.

—¡Ey! ¡No me ignores así, Kobayan! —el pelirrojo se apresuró a alcanzarme.

No me detuve, ni siquiera volteé a verlo, pero el caminaba alegremente a mi lado como si no fuera de él de quien trataba de alejarme. ¿Por qué no sólo me dejaba en paz?

—Lo estás buscando, ¿me equivoco?

Lo ignoré.

—No hace mucho que lo vi caminando por unos callejones oscuros, sosteniendo un arma en manos, parecía deprimido —la forma en lo que lo dijo me irritó.

Chisté mientras me frenaba de repente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se frenara también, y lo miré con rabia a los ojos.

—Hanasaki —comencé a decir—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—¿Dónde está? —repitió con ese deje de tono infantil que me parecía irritante—. Dijo algo sobre esa desaparecer en un lugar donde nadie lo viera, o bueno, eso estaba murmurando, creo que ni siquiera vio que estaba detrás de él. Podrían asaltarlo si...

—Esa no fue mi pregunta —lo interrumpí. Mi voz había sonado más amenazante de lo que había esperado.

El pelirrojo también pareció sorprenderse un poco. A pesar de mi expresión amenazante, mi tono de voz hasta el momento había sido bastante neutra.

—Lo vi caminar por las calles de allá —me señaló el lugar—. Si no me equivoco, hay varios edificios abandonados al norte del lugar.

Volteé a ver el lugar que me señalaba, pero antes de avanzar hacia él volví a mirar al pelirrojo. En ese baño... ellos dos habían... él... 

La presión en mi pecho se hizo presente, aunque la ignoré.

—¿No vas a ir con Hanasaki? —pregunté con un tono indiferente forzado—. Ese idiota... está apunto...

—Ah, Kobayan, creo que me malinterpretas —su expresión del rostro se tornó un poco más seria—, no me interesa lo que le suceda o no a Hanayan.

Estuve a punto de decir algo, pero él volvió a hablar antes de que pudiera quejarme.

—Si tanto te preocupa, creo que deberías ir tú, nosotros debemos encargarnos de un tema de importancia —sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y escribió unas palabras en él antes de alejarse.

Mi primer instinto fue ir tras él y golpearlo en la cara, pero no podía hacerlo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al lugar que él me había dicho. Hanasaki había intentado quitarse la vida después de lo de Nijuu Mensou con un trozo de cristal. Pero ahora, con un arma, podía imaginar perfectamente lo que planeaba hacer. En mi sueño... no, en mi pesadilla...

Apreté los dientes y apresuré el paso. No dejaría que ese idiota lo hiciera.

———

La luna estaba brillando justo sobre mi cabeza, a pesar de que hace poco había estado cubierta por las nubes, ahora se alzaba brillante y orgullosa en el cielo nocturno.

El edificio en el que estaba Hanasaki lo encontré casi por instinto. Era el mismo del de mi sueño. Aunque el camino hacia arriba era mucho más largo, y había más viento del que esperaba.

—¡Hanasaki! —le grité apenas vislumbré su silueta.

Él estaba mirando por el borde de la azotea con el arma en manos y, apenas escuchó mi voz, se giró preocupado.

—Kobayashi... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto me reconoció.

Caminé hacia él, pero ante el peligro de que perdiera estabilidad y cayera opté por mantenerme donde estaba.

—Te lo dije, ya no puedo cumplir mi...

—No —lo interrumpí—. El arma en tus manos... si me disparas ahora, podrás darme lo que más deseo con sólo tirar el gatillo.

Hanasaki temblaba mientras me escuchaba hablar, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo? Apreté los puños y di un paso hacia él.

—No... —murmuró.

—Al menos cumple tu promesa antes de morir, idiota —mi voz sonaba dura y cortante, aunque ni yo entendía el motivo. Comportándome así, ¿qué ganaría?—. ¿Cómo te atreves en pensar irte sin haberlo intentado?

Las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos azules y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Él miró hacia el arma que tenía en las manos, aprovechando ese momento de distracción, me coloqué justo frente a él e hice que apuntara el cañón del arma a mi frente.

—Dispara.

Si uno de los dos iba a morir, ese debía de ser yo.

—¡Dispara! —repetí.

El arma sólo tenía una bala. No tenía idea de por qué lo sabía, pero si tenía razón, esa bala debía ser utilizada contra mí.

Hanasaki me miró a los ojos y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Kensuke...

—Perdón —murmuró acercando el gatillo a su sien.

Pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de jalar del gatillo, desvié el arma con mi mano haciendo que la bala se perdiera en alguna parte de la inmensa oscuridad. Aunque no calculé bien el impulsó. 

Terminé abalanzándome hacia él, haciendo que ambos terminamos cayendo por el edificio con una gran velocidad, incapaces de hacer algo en ese momento.

Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría junto a él. 

Sentí sus manos rodear también mi cuerpo mientras ambos seguíamos cayendo. Juntos. Los dos. Al menos cumpliría su promesa.


	11. El otro sueño

A pesar de que la caída duró un instante, sentí como si ese instante fuera eterno.

Apreté el pequeño cuerpo de Kobayashi entre mis manos y sentí como él se aferró a mí. Parecía algo sacado de una película. Ambos cayendo mientras nos abrazábamos. Y como últimas palabras, él había dicho mi nombre.

En verdad, no lo merecía.

Justo antes de sentir el contacto con el suelo, hubo algo que nos frenó unos treinta centímetros antes de nuestra segura muerte.

El campo de Kobayashi.

Sus poderes parecieron activarse, pero no sólo lo salvaron a él. El campo parecía haberse formado alrededor de ambos, y aunque sólo duró unos breves instantes, fue lo único necesario.

—Koba...

Estuve apunto de llamarlo cuando sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi pecho.

Pude escuchar claramente sus sollozos mientras se aferraba más y más a mí. Su respiración era irregular, y pude escuchar mi nombre, junto con la palabra "idiota", entre sus sollozos. 

A pesar de no poder verle, me imaginaba el tipo de rostro que tendría en esos momentos. La mayoría de sus quejidos eran amortiguados por mi abdomen, pero podía entender las pocas palabras que decía.

Aunque Kobayashi no era el único que lloraba.

Podría apostar que nuestros gritos y sollozos fueron escuchados por más de uno. Y es que ver a dos chicos abrazados llorando al lado de un edificio abandonado a la luz de la luna debía ser un espectáculo único en esos momentos.

Y aunque me sorprendió al inicio, el llanto de Kobayashi no fue lo único que me dejó exorbitado.

Cuando ambos nos calmamos un poco, él despegó su rostro de mi pecho y me miró; sus ojos estaban todos cristalinos e hinchados, aunque yo debía tener el mismo aspecto. Sin decir palabras, él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó.

———

Salí del baño sólo vistiendo mis boxers negros y me senté en el sillón que estaba frente a mi cama. Kobayashi estaba echado sobre ella, desnudo, mirando el techo sin expresión en el rostro. Estar así me hizo sentir un dejavú, se sentía que las cosas eran iguales a ese entonces, aunque había pasado mucho.

Había comenzado a llover después de que me besara, y no habíamos tenido más opción que correr para resguardarnos de la lluvia. Terminamos yendo a mi casa al ser el lugar más conveniente. No hablamos mucho en el camino.

Ante las preguntas de mí padre, sólo respondí que había salido con un amigo y nos había atrapado la lluvia. Él parecía estar feliz con el simple hecho de saber que estaba bien, así que no nos retuvo interrogándonos, e incluso insistió en que Kobayashi pasara la noche con nosotros.

Aunque de eso poco más de dos meses.

Kobayashi había estado yendo a visitarme pues mi padre me había castigado con no salir por culpa de tener mi celular apagado, aunque me era curioso que él me dejara tener visitas. Parecía estar conforme con que estuviera en un lugar en el que me pudiera vigilar.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté mientras me levantaba y acercaba a Kobayashi.

Él me miró un instante antes de cerrar con pesadez sus ojos.

Sonreí mientras me echaba a su lado. Ni siquiera se movió cuando pasé una de mis manos sobre sus cabellos; sólo podía escuchar su suave respiración mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Al menos deberías secar tu cabello, a este paso te vas a enfermar —comenté.

Kobayashi bufó y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Reí por lo bajo y cerré mis ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

El campo que impedía que Kobayashi muriera y tocara algunas cosas había desaparecido por completo. Jugar en la alberca ese día había sido mucho más divertido que la primera vez. Aunque en su rostro él seguía sin mostrar muchas expresiones.

Sentí que Kobayashi se movió un poco de donde estaba, pero no le di importancia y seguí con los ojos cerrados. No fue hasta que sentí algo húmedo y caliente pasar por mis dedos que decidí abrir los ojos.

—Yo...Yoshio... —esta escena, no había duda de que la había visto antes—. ¿Qué estás...?

—Sabía que sería raro —murmuró Kobayashi mientras dejaba mi mano y se volvía a dar la vuelta

Miré su espalda unos momentos esperando que dijera otra cosa, pero al ver que no era así decidí acercarme más a él. 

Tomé su barbilla con mi mano y giré un poco su rostro para poder besarle.

Él correspondió al beso, y poco a poco comenzamos a subir de tono. Escabullí mi lengua entre su boca y la entrelacé con la suya, Kobayashi seguía con algo de dificultad el ritmo. 

Acaricié su cuerpo con una de mis manos, y comencé a descender hasta llegar a su entrepierna. 

Dos meses juntos en los que nunca habíamos hecho tales cosas. Kobayashi se había negado a todo, con excepción de los besos, aunque con el intento de invitación de hace unos momentos, ¿estaba bien hacerlo?

Tomé su apenas despierto miembro y comencé masajear la punta mientras lamía su pecho. Usando mi mano libre, jugué con uno de sus pezones mientras lamía el otro con lujuria.

—Ah.. —Kobayashi cubrió su boca con sus manos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Él acaso había...?

Separé mi rostro de su pecho y lo miré.

Tenía las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas y me desvió la mirada. No pude evitar sonreír al tenerlo así debajo de mí.

Acerqué mi rostro nuevamente al de él y volví a besarlo.

Kobayasahi puso una de sus manos en mi pecho y me miró suplicante a los ojos.

—Yoshio —murmuré separándome del beso.

Él colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acarició.

—Kensuke... gracias —susurró en mi oído.

———

—Creo que hiciste un gran trabajo, Hide.

—¿Eh?

—Hacer ese escándalo para que el albino ayudara a Hanasaki.

—¿Eh?... Ah... sí.. sí, ¡es cierto! ¡hice una gran acción! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Espera... Sólo lo hiciste porque no querías que el albino te matara por meterte con su actual novio.

—¡P-por supuesto que no! Sólo decidí que esos dos necesitaban algo de paz por un tiempo.

—Espera, espera, espera...

—¡Es verdad! —insistió.

—Sí, te creo.

—Aunque... no es como si fueran a tener un final feliz, ¿cierto?

—...

Una sonrisa cruzó por mis labios al escuchar eso. Aún tenía oportunidad de hacer que los juguetes de Akechi se rompieran. Una pequeña oportunidad que no debía desabrochar.


	12. Pesadilla

—Yoshio y yo nos encargaremos, Noro —le comenté mientras corría detrás de Kobayashi.

—Kensuke, rápido —me advirtió.

El búho frenó su volar y antes de salir por la ventana para buscar las posibles rutas de escape se giró hacia mí.

—Ya se llaman por sus nombres —dijo Noro a través de Pipo—. Juro que si se comienzan a poner apodos vomitaré.

Sonreí y fui tras Kobayashi quien ya se había adelantado.

Perseguir a unos ladrones, tarea fácil. O eso pensé cuando abrí la puerta del departamento.

No había rastros de los ladrones, pero apenas avancé un poco, pude ver que Kobayashi estaba viendo a alguien. Nakamura.

Tenía extendido el brazo y le apuntaba a Kobayashi con un arma. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, pero no parecía estar dudando en apretar el gatillo. 

Él ya no era inmortal. Si ella disparaba sería el final.

Con eso en mente, salté frente a Kobayashi apenas vi que ella tiró del gatillo.

—¡¡¡Kensuke!!!

Su grito fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se tornara oscuro.

———

La fría nieve caía con gran lentitud en el suelo. La mayor parte de él ya había sido sepultada por ella, pero la tumba aún era claramente visible.

Lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al tiempo que me arrodillaba frente a la tumba, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? 

Sé que he visto la nieve cubrir el paisaje más veces que esas. Aunque no podría decir cuántas, pues el tiempo parece haberse detenido para mí.

Mi situación de no poder morir empeoró al grado que lo único que puedo hacer es moverme de un lado a otro como un zombie, obligándome a mantenerme lejos de todo y de todos para que nadie terminé herido. Comer, dormir, mi propio cuerpo me obliga a hacer esas acciones y soy incapaz de tan siquiera luchar.

—Hana... saki... —mi voz apenas y fue audible.

Una pequeña flor de color azul cayó justo frente a mí. 

Al levantar la vista, pude ver como cientos de flores caían del cielo, como si los blancos copos de nieve se hubieran convertido en distintas flores.

Sentí una fría lágrima recorrer mi mejilla hasta caer sobre la gélida nieve del suelo.

 _«Ya no puedo cumplir mi promesa»._ No entendía por qué esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza.

A la distancia, una suave y lenta melodía llegó a mis oídos. ¿Por qué se me hacía tan conocida esa canción?

—... ¿Conoces el nombre de la canción?

_**"Porque yo sólo te perteneceré a ti.  
** _ **_Puede que suene como la linea de una película, pero,  
_ ** _**he estado corriendo a ciegas por un largo camino oscuro.** _

**_Quiero abrazarte hasta que te rompas,  
_ ** **_pero, por alguna razón mis lágrimas caen.  
Y yo aún sigo _ ** **_sin entender  
nada en lo absoluto._ **

**_'Si eso sucede, entonces, a partir de ahora  
Tú ya no puedes seguir estando solo'  
Hiciste una broma forzada._ **

**_No puedo reírme de ello, dije un poco enojado.  
Y sólo me sonreíste sin responder.  
Ver tu rostro mientras ves por la ventana   
Me es doloroso._ **

**_Porque yo sólo te perteneceré a ti.  
Puede que suene como la linea de una película, pero,  
he estado corriendo a ciegas por un largo camino oscuro._ **

**_Quiero abrazarte hasta que te rompas,  
pero, por alguna razón mis lágrimas caen.   
Y yo sigo sin entender  
nada en lo absoluto._ **

**_'Si pudiera volver a caminar,  
quisiera buscar un lugar para que ambos viviéramos...'  
_ ** **_Te reí_ ** **_ste por el teléfono.  
_ ** **_Tú suspiro me llenó de un doloroso arrepentimiento._ **

**_'Yo te amo'  
tal vez aún no entienda nada,  
incluso aún siendo esas palabras, pero,  
he estado corriendo a ciegas por un largo camino oscuro._ **

**_Extrañarte tanto me está desgarrando,  
pero, por alguna razón mis lágrimas caen  
Y yo sigo sin entender  
_ ** **_nada en lo absoluto._ **

**_El futuro que debía de haber hecho contigo  
_ ** **_repentinamente se desvaneció, y desde entonces.  
_ ** **_No puedo ver nada en lo absoluto,  
pero ahora, ah.  
Al fin puedo entenderlo todo..._ **

**_Porque yo...  
Nací _ ** **_para poder conocerte a ti,  
_ ** **_y poder protegerte para siempre.  
Con mi sonrisa haré que todo el mundo se llene de flores._ **

**_Porque yo sólo te perteneceré a ti.  
Puede que suene como la línea de una película, pero,  
yo llenaré tu habitación con  
cientos de flores._ **

**_'Yo te amo'  
Guarda esas palabras   
_ ** **_en la palma de tu pequeña mano.  
_ ** **_Tú simplemente me sonreíste con gran suavidad._ **

**_Tú, sólo suave y amablemente..."_ **


	13. El otro final

—Lamento no haber podido matarte —se disculpó Hanasaki mientras aferraba mi mano—, pero así... podremos morir juntos.

No esperaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca, pero de alguna manera, me hicieron felices.

—Veo que puedo morir —sonreí—...a tu lado. 

Ambos nos dirigíamos por un abismo directo a la muerte. No había escapatoria. Tantas cosas que habíamos pasado, nunca imaginé que el asunto terminaría así. La primera que lo vi... la primera vez que hablamos... 

Ambos habíamos cambiado mucho por habernos conocido.

—Hanasaki...—sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios, lo miré una última vez a los ojos. No tuve que pensar lo que diría, era algo que había estado guardando hace mucho tiempo por no comprenderlo bien, pero era necesario decirlo, en sos últimos momentos—... Te amo.

Sentí su mano apretar más fuerte la mía mientras que el viento golpeaba nuestros cuerpos con fuerza. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al final del abismo.

Hanasaki me sonrió y se aceró más hacia mí. La promesa que nos había unido antes estaba por hacerse realidad, de un modo y con sentimientos que ninguno de los dos había llegado a imaginar jamás.

Aún si mi poder volvía a hacerse presente, ya no había posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero al menos no tendríamos que lamentarnos por la muerte del otro. Sin arrepentimientos. Con un mutuo sentimiento rodeándonos. Nosotros dos...

———

—Estarán bien esos dos —murmuró Akechi mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Se veía tan relajado que ni yo mismo podía creerlo—. Fue lo mismo para nosotros.

Tenía mis ojos entrecerrados y el ceño algo fruncido mientras lo veía. Estuve a punto de decir algo, de preguntar por qué me había salvado y por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero él fue más rápido que yo.

—Gracias... —dijo, haciéndome incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa de mi rostro—... por cumplir tu promesa, por siempre darme emociones. Ya no huiré más.

Comencé a sentir la humedad llegar a mis ojos y apreté un poco mis labios. No había esperado escuchar esas palabras de Akechi. Nunca. Mi rostro se tensó un poco al sentir las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.

—¿Qué? Puedes hacer una cara mejor que esa —se burló—. Son Veinte Caras, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro y no pude evitar echarme a reír por su comentario. Fue una risa honesta, sin algún sarcasmo o deje de crueldad.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos aún cuando estaba riendo. Llorando de alegría. Riendo de tristeza. Tal vez una emoción desconocida incluso para mí.

—Akechi-kun... ¿No es este el final? 

Me senté a su lado, y a señal suya, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

La nave seguía ascendiendo; no había nada que estuviera en mis manos para detenerla, y aunque lo hubiera, yo no la detendría, ¿por qué hacerlo?

Akechi apagó la colilla de su cigarrillo y nos quedamos en esa posición un rato. Sin decir palabras. Hasta que él decidió apartarse un poco para poder ver mi rostro. Ese final... Yo nunca lo había visto venir, entre todas las posibles alternativas, esa nunca había cruzado por mi mente. Ni siquiera como un sueño.

—Falta poco, ¿eh? —rió para sí. 

Las grietas del cristal se estaban haciendo cada vez más grandes. Y el paisaje del exterior se volvía más oscuro cuando Akechi acercó su rostro al mío con lentitud. 

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de él, e hizo una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su rostro; ni siquiera la había visto cuando aún éramos jóvenes. Era una expresión totalmente nueva.

Yo terminé por romper la distancia que nos separaba y uní nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

Todo había acabado.

El sonido de la cúpula rompiéndose fue lo último que resonó en mis oídos, acompañado de un suave susurro de una persona importante para mí. 

Sonreí por las últimas palabras que me dijo:

—Soy yo... el que debería de agradecerte, Akechi-kun.

———

—Pipo, intenta por el otro lado —le aconsejé a través del micrófono.

Ya había pasado un rato desde el impacto de la nave de Nijuu Mensou, mas no habíamos vuelto a recibir señales de Kobayashi, Hanasaki o Akechi. El asunto comenzaba a crisparme los nervios.

Pipo giró sobre sí, y apuntó la cámara hacia la arena. Tal vez habían logrado salir del mar con éxito.

Pude distinguir parte de la chaqueta de Kobayashi y del traje de Hanasaki en la arena, junto con un charco de sangre. Pipo movió un poco la cabeza, y pude ver dos figuras sobre la arena.

—¡Ahí! ¡Puedo ver....! ¿ah? —no pude evitar congelarme al ver la imagen que Pipo me mostraba. Hanasaki y Kobayashi estaban tomados de la mano sobre la arena. 

Había rastros de sangre que venían desde el interior del agua hasta donde estaban ellos. A simple vista, ambos se veían bastante lastimados; tenían cortes y moretones en el rostro y brazos, aunque las expresiones de sus rostros los hacían parecer dormidos.

—¡Noro! ¿Los encontraste? La policía me acaba de informar que Nakamura-san cometió suicidio, así que no podremos ir para allá aún —la voz de Inoue me sacó del trance en el que había quedado por la escena que tenía en la pantalla frente a mí, y es que, no era posible que ambos estuvieran...—. ¿Noro? 

Tragué saliva antes de acercar la insignia hacia mí.

—Inoue... —comencé a decir con dificultad. Habíamos vencido a Nijuu Mensou, pero ni Kobayasahi ni Hanasaki habían... ni siquiera Akechi... más que una victoria, parecía una derrota—... los encontré, pero ellos ya no... 

Por el tono de mi voz, Inoue pareció entender a lo que me refería.

Pude escuchar que Inoue le decía a alguien, tal vez a Katsuda, que tenían algo más importante que el asunto de nuestra ex-compañera.

Mi visión se nubló por las lágrimas mientras mandaba las imágenes que Pipo había recolectado al móvil de Inoue. Me acerqué más a la pantalla. No había duda. Ambos estaban sonriendo mientras se tomaban firmemente de las manos.

Pude escuchar que Katsuda me preguntaba algo, pero no entendí qué era. Creo que Otomo dijo algo sobre que Hanasaki aún no veía su nuevo proyecto, sonaba triste e igual de sorprendido que todos.

—Ellos estaban...

...muertos.

——


	14. El final feliz

La oscuridad me rodeaba. Podía escuchar un continuo sonido agudo, como un pitido, que iba al mismo ritmo que los latidos de mi corazón. De vez en cuando, una voz atravesaba los pitidos y decía algo, una y otra vez, mas no podía identificar qué era lo que me decía.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré dentro de una habitación de hospital. La cual estaba llena de flores, distintos tipos de flores que llenaban el cuarto de su dulce aroma. Al lado de la cama en la que estaba, había una silla en la cual dormía una persona muy importante para mí.

—Yoshio —dije su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios.

Él abrió los ojos con pesadez y observó la habitación de un extremo al otro para después mirar hacia mi dirección. Sus ojos estaban rojos y se veían hinchados; daba el aspecto de no haber dormido en días.

—Kensuke —murmuró mientras se incorporaba bostezando. Me miró unos momentos más antes de abalanzarse sobre mí—. ¡Idiota!

Lo miré sin entender mientras sentía como unía sus labios con los míos para después volver a insultarme. No sabía si estaba feliz o molesto por verme despierto.

—Estuvo muy preocupado por ti —Inoue estaba parado al lado de la puerta sosteniendo dos botellas de agua en las manos—. A pesar de que dijeron que estarías bien, el insistió en permanecer a tu lado hasta que despertaras.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en el hospital? —pregunté mientras Kobayashi se separaba de mí.

—No mucho, dos días sin contar éste.

Sonreí, al menos no había sido tanto tiempo.

—Estuviste cerca de morir —Kobayashi estaba cabizbajo mientras hablaba—. ¿Qué estabas pensando? En ese momento... arriesgaste tu vida por mí.

—Lo hice porque te amo, Yoshio.

Su rostro se sonrojo un poco mientras apartaba aún más la mirada.

—Idiota...

Inoue aclaró su garganta como para recordarme que seguía ahí.

—Kobayashi no era el único preocupado, tu padre y Hide se veían bastante alterados también —desvió su mirada hacia las múltiples flores de la habitación, como si hubiera algo malo en ellas—. Estaban aquí hace poco.

Tardé en descubrir qué era lo que Inoue veía con disgusto.

Al lado de la única ventana había un ramo de cosmos negros junto a una nota con grandes letras, las cuales alcanzaba a leer a la perfección. No hacía falta preguntarse quién las había enviado.

"Yo no estuve detrás del incidente del juguete favorito de Akechi, o al menos no de éste"

Kobayashi hizo que regresara mi atención a ellos con un tirón en mi brazo. Inoue pareció entender tan bien como yo la expresión en el rostro del albino, por lo que se apresuró a decir:

—Hablaré con el doctor. Tal vez te hagan unos estudios más, pero si no hay ningún otro problema deberían darte de alta de una vez —tras decirlo, se dio la vuelta y salió, dejando una de las botellas en la mesita que estaba a mi lado.

—Hanasaki... no vuelvas a hacerlo —murmuró Kobayashi aferrando mi mano.

Si no hubiera sido por el tubo de plástico conectado a mis arterias, me hubiera incorporado y lo hubiera envuelto en un abrazo, pero al menos había otra forma de consolarlo.

—Ey, ¿pasó algo malo? —pregunté, riendo ante su expresión confundida—. No me llamaste por mi nombre, Yoshio.

Tras decir eso, acerqué su rostro al mío y lo besé mientras él seguía asimilando lo absurdo de mis palabras.

La vida podía llegar a ser lo suficiente larga. Cosas como "querer morir" no podían pasar por la mente de ninguno. No ahora.


End file.
